Solstice
by TheTrollMaster
Summary: In Which Demeter gets a bit too big with her boots and now Persephone is chilling with Hades for a very long time now. One-shot!


**A/N: One shot on my favourite couple please R &R and enjoy your read!**

 **Solstice:**

Helios's sun shone down on to the mortal plane, lilies swayed under zephyr's soft caress, and Demeter's soft spring seemed to re-in-vigour the world with good spirits, and vibes.

But Hermes was not feeling the love.

He squirmed uncomfortably in front of a small cave, just south of the Asian minor next to the city of Elis. The cave had a stony grey appearance outwards. Soft misty shadows seemed to seep out of it and a small whisper of broken dreams seemed to be wafting out of it.

This wasn't the first time Hermes was tasked by the Sky-father to give a message to the lord of the dead. In fact, the thieving lord visited quite often and seemed to have a cordial relationship with the lord of bones and master of night and darkness.

Unfortunately, though, he had devastating news for the lord of the dead.

Hermes puffed in his petite chest and clenched his fists tightly, causing his golden skin to pale at the knuckles. His golden feathers on his silver helmets drooped slightly, and his snakes on his cadecaus hummed in glee as he lifted of the floor in a simple levitation.

His soft wings on the velvet green shoes flapped, all whilst descending into the black mist of darkness. Hermes flow for a straight hour passing walking transparent people who were bare in clothing and walked as if they were robots. The roots of great tree of Persephone, the tree in which as the first act of queen she decided to plant a tree that will wrap the underworld, snaked across the floor in a vinery show of strength.

Hermes fluttered to a stop in front of a great large double door easily towering the great beast Typhoon and mountains. On right side was a statue of Hades holding up his bident with his helmet tucked under his shoulder. On the left was Persephone kneeling and outstretched her arm presenting a red ruby rose as if giving compassion to the shades.

These were the feared doors of the underworld. Hermes gulped as he passed the glowering eyes of Cerberus before banking on the docks of the ferrymen," Hermes..." Charon rasped, as he dipped his oak oars int the grey waters," what brings you to the underworld?" he asked," Another message?"

Hermes smiled dashingly to the boatman," Yes." He said," Zeus has tasked me to give Lord Hades a message." Charon's hood sagged across his head, casting a shadow across his skull," It seems the lord is in his throne room." Charo said," Hop on."

Hermes trekked across the glass shards of the beach, before shakily placing his winged sandals on the creaking wooden boards that lead to the long row boat. Hermes hopped in, causing the ship to tremble slightly in the river of dammed souls and broken dreams mixed with a foolhardy hero that thought him to be Achilles.

Hermes rubbed his hands together banishing the cold from his hands that came from the cy shadows of Erebus. Charn turned slightly, poising his foo on the wooden floor and stroked rhythmically across the river. Hermes hated this part of the journey. He sat in a huddle of transparent ghouls, their face blank and their eyes lifeless, the dammed ones can be seen with a tint of red whilst the worthy had a tint of gold in their ethereal forms. Only gods can see this.

A young boy sat opposite the messenger god. His eyes wax with a deadly chill, piercing through the god. How young. Hermes seemed to think as he stared at the boy. But Hades was fair. And no soul was allowed to leave, however how small.

The golden haired and sun kissed skin gods did not understand that this was a type of mercy. Hermes knew. You let one soul go. The rest follow with it. Favouritism was not allowed, no matter who you were, your soul will stay.

Hermes was rocked out of his musing as the boat gently bumped into the dock on the other side. Hermes stood up hearing Charon and his helpers call out to the shades to leave the boat. Hermes placed his foot on the smooth obsidian, and paced his way towards the gates of Asphodel. Asphodel was beautiful. It was so the shades can see and gaze at the bueaty, it was mercy. Flowers made of real jewels.

The sunflower was made of glinting gold too bright for the higher realm, the iconic red rose was made of assorted ruby's so red and luscious. Arches of marble slabs riddled the plains of flowers shading the souls that gave up in a sot caress. A statue of Persephone was erected made from solid diamonds and stood towering over the souls.

The rich one did not hold back.

Hermes smiled sadly at the chittering shades that wandered the fields. They were the ones whom have given up in life. However, if they pluck up their courage. They can walk down the path of Tribal and enter the Lethe, in where they will go and life a second life in hopes in making it ti Elysium.

And that's where Hermes was heading to now. A tall gold solid door stood in front of him. Concealing the giggles of joy and the laughter of happiness from running rampant through the Underworld. Hermes placed his hands on the door and heaved with a great push causing the door to open in its wonderous glory.

Hermes has been here a million times. And he was always struck with wonderous look.

Elysium was better than Olympus. Better than the heavens and the constellation. It was a place that the worthy truly deserved. A place of leisure and beauty.

The flowers in Asphodel riddled the floors, great white poplar trees reached the skies and buildings of towering visage entered the eyes. Rivers whiter than milk and sweeter than honey riddled the floors. Fountains of red wine sprang from the marble platforms. Palaces of grand nature shot to the sky. Gardens with lavish thrones and an abundance of fruits riddled through the fields. Beautiful youths served the inhabitants with never rotting bowls of food that will never taste the same with every bite filling the mouth with a burst of indescribable pleasure.

And served water that tastes more sweeter than the sweetest wines and will never intoxicate the people but fill them with joy. And Satyrs as bards that played tunes that will mesmerise the listener for fourteen years and fourteen more. The golden sun hung on the sky, brighter than Helios's but never causing the eye to shy away, both giving comfort and abundant warmth. This was Elysium. The land of the worthy.

As much as Hermes wanted to stay, he had a job to do.

Hermes weaved through the giggling nymphs and worthy souls and left the sun lit pocket of the underworld and entered to the dark red dors of the fileds of punishments.

Shrieks of pain and cackles of evil laughter filled the air with the crack of whips. Sisyphus was rolling his stone. Tantalus was bending his back trying to gulp the moving water. Pirithous screamed in agony as the snakes that bound the chair bit into his skin and poisoned his blood.

Hermes casted his eyes from a mortal submerged in a vat of burning oil and walked and walked across the place. Before reaching a soft large plane.

In the middle of the plain stood a massive palace, made from black marble and adorned with riches of the underworld. Hermes made a brisk pace towards the castle passing a ong line of shades that trickled outside and followed the trail of souls into the throne room.

" Aridious, son of Ormus and father of Delesus and Ormin. You are sentenced to an eternity of mutilation by the spirits of the damnation for the crimes of murder, rape, child slavery and unlawful acts against guests." Hades voice boomed across the hall," Take him from my site." He said clicking his fingers causing two guards of bones to grab the wailing ghost," Mercy, Mercy!" He cried," O! I should have died in the winter!" He said, causing Hades to perk his ear," For the merciful Persephone would have eased the dreaded lord of the dead!" he screamed.

Hades smiled cruelly," Then you are a fool worthy of being eaten by dogs." Hades said to the dragged soul. Some of the shades tinted red Shifted uncomfortably.

Hermes stalked to the front of the line bowing slightly," Lord Hades." Hermes said," The Sky-father has sent a message."

Hades stopped his rustling on his throne and stared broadly at the messenger god as if it was common routine," Speak." Was all he said in his commanding voice.

Hades's black and dark garbs rustled and weaved through the chilling cold of the breeze of the underworld. His long beard reached up to his chest and his black locks cascaded down to his shoulders in a beautiful wave. Gold amber eyes stared intently and his rippling forearms tensed as he rested his head on top of pale fist. His white creamy smooth skin matched his large imposing throe carved from the solidified souls of the dammed and the bones of Kronos lined with obsidian glass.

Hermes shook slightly under the presence of the king of the dead. He never shook like this in front of the King of the gods.

Hades was that imposing and powerful.

The ever-cool-but-not-cool-right-now-god shakily licked his upper lip before breathing in," Y-y-y-y-your majesty." Hermes gulped slightly, making his Adams apple bob. Hades leaned in slightly pricking his ear to see what his foolish younger brother decided to say to him.

"L-l-lord Hades." Hermes waffled," Demeter, son of Rhea." Hermes paused slightly, Hades chuckled slightly," Son of Rhea..." Hades whispered n his chuckle. Hermes jerked back a bashful expression on his ever-changing face," I mean daughter of Rhea." he corrected.

"What about my so ever gracious sister?" Hades asked," Please hurry up. Souls don't judge themselves you squidgy bastard." Hades said in a light tone gesturing behind him. Hades was clearly happy. Because tomorrow was the day his wife returned to him. Or so it should be...

"She has consulted the sky-father in that Persephone should stay on the surface a bit longer." Hades carried on smiling usually Demeter asked and in his gracious mood, he allowed two weeks. But there was a catch, as he kept her for an extra two weeks at the end, and that's when the fun starts.

Hermes carried on," For she has proposed that Persephone should stay eight months with her and four months with you." He said confidence in voice in the sight of the small smile.

The smile remained his face. But it had a different tone. A sinister jolt went down Hermes spine, shadows and weeping souls escaped hades back, darkness embraced the throne room, candles went off in a wisp of green smoke. His Amber gold eyes and white irises vanished to all red. A black hot flame engulfed Hades, scorching everything in a meter's radius of him, Hermes throat scorched, water. He needed water. Was that death? Hermes was no stranger of the feeling of death as he usually took the souls of Zeus's lovers and heroes straight to Hades. And Hades was emitting it.

The gods were scared of the dark one. The master of darkness and his children and the house of night. He had the ability to take immortal life. No matter who you where, be it a nymph or the fates. All Hades had to do was touch you, with his right hand. Zeus is scared of him. He was the master of Nyx, Erebus and Tartarus. And all of their children apart from the pit's progeny called the giants. Doom was his left-hand man. Death was his domain. No matter whom you were, if you were an enemy of Hades. May your death be quick and swift.

And Hermes was currently scared shitless when he felt the power of Death roll of his body. He thought that was it. He would die and cease to play in the light and the sun that he was fond of.

But it all vanished with in a second.

Hermes was quivering in a foetus position, the roaring flames died down and the feeling of death and horror subsided. He lifted his head slightly in a shaky manner," Son of Zeus." Hades said in gritted teeth. The most patient of gods was angry now," you do not need to feel my wrath." He said be for turning towards his servants," I shall go to him myself." Hades growled.

He snapped his finger and upon his snap a woman made of wispy soft dark blue mist and stars stood before him," Lady Nyx..." Hermes whispered," You called for e my lord." Nyx said a small cruel smile on her lips," Im pretty sure yo want your queen back." Quipped another voice behind her. A man made from dark black smoke, barely light enough for his features to peek through said," I do." Hades said to Erebus.

"Manage the souls for me Erebus." Hades ordered," Nyx is coming with me to Olympus." Erebus groaned whilst Nyx clapped her hand and giggled in malicious glee," Why can't I go and Nyx judge." Erebus whined," Your actually fair, Nyx will send everyone to Elysium, and you left the underworld with me last time." Hades said.

Erebus sighed before stalking towards the throne and took a seat," Come." Hades said gesturing towards Nyx. She walked towards him, with every step pronounced with a spring. She clicked her fingers and both she and Hades were not to be seen.

Athena hated how stupid her family were sometimes," Let him come!" Ares shrieked brandishing his sword, Demeter nodding behind him," We shall give him **WAR**." he bellowed banging his fist on his chest.

Artemis shook her head in disgust. Hephaestus laughed at his stupidity. Dionysius merely gave him a disapproving look. Persephone just sat there with a small knowing smile on her face. Clearly a mask hiding her anger Athena noted. She can clearly see it in Persephone's rigid posture and steel hard eyes.

Athena turned her head to the talking Zeus and Hera. They seemed to be considering their decision seriously. Zeus wanted Persephone up here Hera wanted her Favourite marriage, Hades and Persephone's, to be full time.

Athena cleared her throat silencing the council, she was of course the one whose words was the most sought after as she was the goddess of wisdom and wise council among other things," I believe this to be a very bad idea." She said. Resting her creamy hand on her knee," Hades is by far the most powerful god on this plane of existence." She reasoned," He has subjects among the ranks of primordial beings that exceed mother earth in power and age. And has the one power that is absolute other than time, doom and creation." She breathed in.

"Death."

And with that the place fell in an awkward silence, they fidgeted on their seats and looked uneasy," That is somewhat applicable." Zeus said, his ego clearly in the way," However the mortals should have more time harvesting as Demeter said." Zeus appealed," We need them to at least think of us as stories or myths to exist." Athena's expression was grim," But they worship us." She pointed out," And there won't be any worship if they are all dead."

"And I don't need worship." Hades said his voice cold and venomous," I do not need mortals to exist nor does my Queen." He said stalking into the throne room. Persephone perked up in delight," And you have did one thing that angered me to no end." He whispered. Sending fear and terror on all the Olympians' in fear of his wrath, even the fool hardy Ares quivered.

With a wave of his hand Nyx darted into the sky gently pushing her daughter back into her abode with a loving caress as night governed the sky. Helios's sun shot down to Eos's palace and selene donned the sky.

"If you keep me from my wife." He growled," The sun will never shine. The dead will pour in to the earth. Moros shall be released on to the upper world. The house of night will torment you. I shall release the surviving titans and make them loyal to me. I will take the Universe." Hades said savagely with every step a sentence came.

"And I shall give the cosmos to my wife if you take her away from me or she so merely wishes for it." He said a mad glint in his eyes and a savage shadow oozing from him. Persephone smiled, tears in her eys as she watched her husband say that he shall conquer all in her name.

"But she will never want that." Demeter said, sass in her voice," And I am pretty sure you want to stay on her good side." Persephone's smile dropped as Demeter looked at her with expecting eyes. Persephone breathed in, this was her moment to spell it out to her mother that she was her own women," I agree." She said causing Hades' face drop and the rest of the Olympians face to brighten.

"With my husband." Shouts and shrieks flew everywhere mainly from Demeter and Aphrodite, the latter gushing to Hephaestus about love whilst the former in anger.

Zeus shouted," Enough!" Cackling his bolt," The Queen has spoken." He said she may stay in the Underworld if she so pleases and come to the upper world if she so pleases."

Hades turned around and took his Queen's hand," TO be honest Zeus." Hades said," It was never your choice to make."

And with a click of his finger the King and Queen of the underworld vanished in a black mist along with the presence of death and night. Bringing shrieks of sobs and an angered and humiliated Zeus.

 **A/N: How do you like my one-shot? This was more of Hades' story about how he got his wife to stay with him for however long she liked. In my opinion she wants to stay for a long time. I hope you enjoyed your read and please R &R! Bye!**


End file.
